Why not me?
by NotSoSilent Suicide
Summary: When Aubrey comes home to find Chloe in bed with someone else, she is completely heartbroken. Why is she though? It wasn't like they were together. That didn't mean Aubrey didn't want to be with Chloe. Instead of talking to Chloe, Aubrey decides to drink her problems down the drain. Can Beca convince Aubrey to confess her love to Chloe? Or will Aubrey drink herself into oblivion?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect **

Her hands trembled, effectively spilling splashes of the contents of her drink onto the floor beneath her feet. The edges in her vision were becoming hazy. The glass of beer in her hand was shaking to the point where it was visible. Half the alcohol spilled over the brim of the glass from the force of which the blonde slammed it onto the table. She was feeling warm. Too warm, and it was causing her to shift uncomfortably. She didn't even know why she was in the bar. She was Aubrey Posen after all. Aubrey snorted at the thought of what her father would say. Quite frankly, her father's constant belittlement was in the back of her mind.

Her current thoughts were more focused on a certain redhead. Her roommate, her friend. A sudden white hot feeling poured through her chest. _Friend._ That was all she'd ever be to Chloe. Against her will, Aubrey's eyes glanced through the bar for a flash of red. Remembering that she came alone, the blonde sighed heavily, and picked up her glass. Thinking back on the events that happened prior, jealousy flowed through her like a river. Thoughts of some random man on top of the love of her life was forever burnt into her brain. Into her _heart_. Her vision began to blur, and Aubrey furiously rubbed at her eyes. She would _not _cry. She was a Posen after all. She would swallow down her depression with the smooth alcohol, and wouldn't mortify herself even more than she already had.

A low growl escaped her lips when her tongue tasted the backwash of her beer. She caught the bartender's eye, and signaled for another. Aubrey opted to ignore the eye roll, and stared at the chipped wood underneath her empty glass. Her eyes only raised when she caught the movement of the flow of beer that entered her glass. When it was filled to the brim, she hastily brought it to her lips. Her hopes of drinking the depressing thoughts away were dashed.

" Are you okay?" The bartender asked with slight annoyance that laced his tone.

Aubrey merely shooed the man away with the flick of her wrist. The blonde ignored the scowl she received, and thought about what the hell she was doing with her life. Her father was pushing her to follow in his footsteps of becoming a successful lawyer. Did she even want to be a lawyer? Her drunken mind was screaming her sober heart, and Aubrey was realizing things that _she _didn't even know. Running a frustrated hand through her unruly hair, Aubrey heaved a sigh. She just felt like giving up. On everything. On her father's dreams of his disgrace of a daughter to finally prove something to everyone and become a lawyer. On her plans of sweeping Chloe off her feet with some cliche gesture in hopes of winning the girl. She briefly thought of giving up on the Bellas. Aubrey squeezed her eyes shut. Her grip on her glass tightened.

Did she want to quit the Bellas? They didn't really need her. She was just a liability. A faint whimper escaped her lips. She quickly examined her surroundings. She released a sigh of relief when no one noticed, but scolded herself for her moment of weakness. Just because her thoughts were consuming her, it wouldn't excuse her if she caused a scene... And her father _would _find out about her pathetic displays of emotions. Swallowing down her emotions, Aubrey thought about her time with the Bellas. The blonde winced when she couldn't think of a successful moment she put into the Bellas. She thought about when she lost not only their chances of winning, but her lunch as well at the ICCA championship. She failed herself, the team, and Alice. Aubrey remembered when her facade slipped when she was behind closed doors, and slipped to the floor while bringing her knees to her chest. Aubrey had no doubt in her mind that Chloe could hear her sobs, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

When Alice graduated, and left Aubrey in charge, (begrudgingly) Aubrey felt a rush of superiority. Her satisfaction in herself was quickly washed away when others were cautious to sign up for the Bellas. No doubt that everyone knew about her projectile vomiting. The thought caused her to shudder, and a blush rose to her face. Hate. That was what she felt for herself. Absolute scorn.

The sound of the bell above the door signalling another customer reverberated throughout the bar. Aubrey paid little to no mind to the noise. She was actually shocked to have heard it over the rambunctious chattering around her. Aubrey envied the people around her. Not for their drunken state, but for their ability to have fun. Hang with friends. With loved ones. Aubrey was never one to have fun with friends. It was a foreign concept to her. Posen's were never ones to waste time on such things. Why have friends when you could further yourself to be better than them? At least that was what her father said. Or commanded.

Tipping her head back to more or less inhale the rest of her drink, Aubrey slammed the glass down with such force, the bar quieted somewhat. The blonde pictured the man who was able to do the things she wanted to do. What was his name? Tom? She didn't care. His name could have been Sheldon, but it wouldn't change the fact that she pictured his face when she slammed the glass down. She still despised him. (Envied him.)

After she slapped down enough money to cover the bill, Aubrey stumbled off of the stool she was seated on. She swayed slightly, and the lights dimmed. She faintly recalled the concerned gaze of the bartender, but she was too buzzed to care. All she felt was numb. Numbed right down to the bone. A familiar sensation warmed her chest. Her mouth watered, and her legs felt shaky. A sense of dread overcame her. _Please. Please no. Not now. _She couldn't vomit right there in the middle of a crowded bar. She honestly didn't want to see what her regurgitated lunch looked like. Aubrey quickly sat back down, and lied her head on the cool surface of the bar.

" Hey, are you feeling alright?" The annoyance was gone, and concern leaked through the bartender's voice. Aubrey chuckled.

" I still remember my name. I still remember _Tom's. _So no, I'm not nearly drunk enough." Aubrey spat the name out as if it were poison. In more ways than one, it was.

His name was killing her. Her insides burned uncomfortably. The headache that was pounding in her head was a clear sign of her mental struggles. The air seemed to thicken significantly. It was getting harder to breath by the second. She needed out. She needed air. Aubrey was out the door faster than the bartender could call her back. All she left was the obnoxious ringing of the bell above the door.

* * *

Aubrey's phone rang for the hundredth time in the past hour. She grown accustomed to the blaring of the _Just The Way You Are _ringtone that tore through the silence of the night sky. The blonde didn't even have to check the caller ID to know who it was. With a sigh, she silenced the call. Aubrey couldn't talk to Chloe. How could she face her? Her phone lit up to show that she had a text. Her finger hovered over the screen hesitantly. After a moment's decision, she tapped open the message.

_Please Aubrey. Answer my calls. _

A simple sentence. It was all it took to break through her cool features. Once the first tear fell, the rest flowed down her reddened cheeks. Aubrey threw the phone to the side. She didn't really care where it went. After her failed attempts to rid her face of the tears, Aubrey lied her head against the back of the bench. A breeze picked up, and the creaking sound of the swings swinging back and forth pulled Aubrey from her thoughts. As did a particular voice.

" Where the hell have you been?" Beca asked nonchalantly with her hands stuffed into her pockets.

" Here." Aubrey slurred. Beca raised an eyebrow questioningly, but said nothing.

Instead, she took a seat on the bench next to the drunk blonde. They said nothing. The silence was consuming, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Surprisingly. It was no secret that the pair couldn't stand each other. One was wound up tight. The other was laid back. One was closed in, and the other was closed off. The two were as opposite as could be. Yet in her drunken state, Aubrey confided in someone. She has never done that, even when sober.

" Why couldn't she choose me?" Aubrey asked out of the blue. Beca turned to her in confusion.

" What?" The indie girl asked. Aubrey sighed.

" Why can't she love me like I love her?" Aubrey half slurred, half sobbed. Realization dawned on Beca, and she awkwardly patted the older woman on the shoulder.

" This is about Chloe isn't it? You know, she's frantic." Beca informed gently. Aubrey scoffed.

" Of course she would. I _did_ ruin her 'plans' with Tom." Aubrey seethed. Beca sighed.

" You don't get it do you? After you walked into the room then ran off, Chloe didn't spare Tom the time of day. All that she cared about was _your _safety." Beca said softly.

Aubrey shook her head. Chloe missed her? The redhead cared about her? If she really did, Chloe would have realized how much Aubrey was being torn apart on the inside. She would have realized how worn down the blonde was becoming. Whose fault was it? It just so happened to be because of the woman who supposedly 'cared' about her. Aubrey couldn't deny that Chloe did in fact care to some degree. In fact, Chloe would say those three words that died on Aubrey's lips when they really seemed to count. Of course the bubbly redhead meant the words in a friendly platonic way. Why should the uptight blonde think otherwise? It was just that the redhead would wrap Aubrey in a warm hug constantly. It was a Chloe thing. It was a Beale thing in general. The band of redheads were a warm bunch. The complete opposite of the Posen family. In the Posen household, a stiff nod would be considered a warm greeting.

" If she really cared about my well being, she wouldn't have been underneath someone who wasn't me." Aubrey muttered to the grass the was scuffing with her shoe. Beca sighed with a hint of irritation. The bartender would become quick friends with the brunette.

" That's not Chloe's fault! You're the one who is too scared to say how you feel dude." Beca said while crossing her arms across her chest.

Aubrey opened her mouth to retort, but nothing came out. Beca's words hit her full force. The brunette was right. Aubrey was a coward. Every time she built up the courage to admit her feelings to Chloe, she would catch sight of the megawatt smile that was flashed her way, or her brain would short circuit from the strawberry scent of the airy redhead's perfume. Her resolve would crumble as her mouth would suddenly go dry, yet her underwear was another story. During rehearsals for the Bellas, and Chloe would flash her her trademark smile, Aubrey's steps would falter. That usually resulted in a confused look from her best friend, and self hatred consumed her.

The wind picked up, and Aubrey wrapped her jacket tighter around her thin frame. The air started to sober her. Slightly. The edges of her vision were still hazy, but her drunken stupor was evading her... And she didn't like it. She hated it! Memories she didn't want to remember were bouncing around her mind at an alarming rate. Dark thoughts were entering her brain at break neck speed, and it terrified her. What was wrong with her? Jealousy was what was wrong. Jealousy is a fickle bitch. Not many things could take down Aubrey, but jealousy was sure as hell kicking her while she was down. It was entering her body, and it was destroying her from the inside out. It was killing her. _Do I even care if it's killing me? _Aubrey shook the thought away. She was becoming a masochist. Chloe was going to be the death of her, and she was going to greet that death with open arms. Aubrey was ripped from her depressed state when her phone blared once again.

" You should answer that." Aubrey suddenly remembered the indie girl sitting next to her on the bench.

" I can't talk to her. I-I'm not ready." The blonde slurred slightly. Beca gave her a sympathetic glance.

The look alone was enough to set Aubrey on edge. She hated sympathy. It was unneeded and unwanted. All her life, Aubrey wasn't accustom with the concept of sympathy. Her father didn't understand the word. If your feelings were hurt, it meant you were a failure. You failed to put the person in their place. You failed to command respect from them. A hurt person was a pathetic failure, and that was exactly how Aubrey felt. You can't spell sympathetic without pathetic.

" I'm so not expecting anything from you. No one is." Beca soothed quietly. Aubrey scowled.

" Tell that to my father. He was expectant of me my whole life. I failed him." Aubrey sighed just as quietly.

" Kinda like you're failing yourself?" Beca asked while hoisting herself off the bench.

" Where are you going?" Aubrey asked questioningly.

" I'm going back to my dorm. Kimmy Jin is going to be even more pissed off than she already is if I wake her up in the middle of the night just arriving at two in the morning.

" What? It's that late?" Aubrey was shocked, and thought back to earlier that day.

_Aubrey sighed as she ran a hand through her hair after she pulled it from her tight bun. Classes had been rough that day, and the train wreck of a rehearsal went horrifically. It all started when she was running late for classes. Her alarm didn't go off, and instead of waking up at seven to get ready for her eight-thirty class, she awoke at eight fifteen. Her clothes were mismatched, something Aubrey was horrified about later, and her hair was messy. After classes, she arrived just as uptight as ever for rehearsals. Aubrey had to force down the vomit due to the stressful day she was having. Her stress rose a degree when Chloe failed to show up for rehearsals that day. She was the co-captain after all._

_All the blonde wanted to do was strip her clothes, and take a hot bath. Reaching into her bag for her key, Aubrey stopped short when she heard faint noises from behind the door. Of course she suspected Chloe, but she was unsure as to know what the other woman was doing. Slowly turning the doorknob, Aubrey pushed open the door, and glanced around. She found one of Chloe's shirts sprawled out on the floor. The blonde shrugged it off as something Chloe always does. The blonde always pestered her roommate about her untidiness. Aubrey would huff and pretend to be upset, but it was endearing really. Aubrey loved everything about Chloe. Disorganization, and all._

_Indistinct sounds were echoing throughout the room down the hall. Aubrey turned her head in the direction in the room, and raised an eyebrow curiously. She looked at the clock, and saw that it was seven in the afternoon. Deciding to wait until Chloe emerged from the room, she entered the kitchen. After placing her purse and keys on the counter, another bang was heard. Growing curious, yet concerned, Aubrey, after a moment's hesitation, started to walk towards Chloe's room._

_" Chloe? Are you alright? You missed Bellas' practice." Aubrey called out._

_She got no response, and she was growing worried. She walked forward, and kicked the shirt off to the side in the process. Unbeknownst to her, a pair of men's boxers flew out from under the shirt as well. Once she was in front of the door, she timidly raised her hand. She was about to knock, but she saw the door was cracked slightly. Sighing heavily, she raised her hand once more. She knocked sharply on the door, and it opened wider in the process. The sight before her made her heart clench, and her eyes water. There on the bed, was the love of her life with someone who wasn't her on top of her. She couldn't remember the calls of the redhead; Chloe's pleas for her to return. Why? Why would she want to witness the scene yet again? It wasn't as if she didn't see it over and over again. Aubrey couldn't remember where her feet were taking her. Just somewhere as far away from_ their _home as possible. The blonde faintly recalled the stares she was receiving from her fellow college students. She also could remember the smell of smoke and cheap beer when she shoved her way through the bar. Thankfully, it was a little early, and not as many drunks were occupying the space. With a sigh, she glanced at the clock, and it read eight o' clock. Aubrey briefly wondered where the past hour went, but couldn't bring herself to care past her heartbreak. The only goal that she set herself was to drink herself into oblivion._

Beca gave the drunk blonde an incredulous stare. _Is she serious? _After some consideration, the smaller woman decided that the older woman would be too drunk to even find her way back home. Releasing a sigh, she grabbed Aubrey by the arm, and lifted her up off the bench. There was a weak protest, but eventually, the two were slowly walking through the park in silence. One was frustrated to no end with the snail pace, and the other was in too much of a panic to notice the sighs of annoyance. Aubrey's breathing quickened significantly. Her vision was becoming blurry, but it had nothing to do with the alcohol that was in her system. It had to do with the fiery redhead that was sure to be waiting for her when she arrived back at their place. _Oh god. I hope Tome isn't there with her. I won't be able to handle it. _Aubrey felt like vomiting. Not from stress. Well, maybe a little, but because her stomach was churning due to her fear. She didn't want to hear what Chloe had to say. Some empty excuse. The blonde severely hoped that she wouldn't have to face Tom either. It was bad enough that she had to prepare herself for the onslaught of Chloe's weak apologies. _I'm sorry for not showing up for practice. I'm sorry for not closing my door all the way. I'm sorry for not being quieter. _Aubrey didn't want to hear the apologies for things she wasn't broken over.

" How much did you have to drink dude?" Beca grunted from the weight of the drunken blonde. Aubrey chuckled slowly.

" I don't know, a couple hours." Aubrey responded slowly. Beca raised an eyebrow.

" That wasn't really what I asked, but whatever. It answers my question somewhat." Beca wouldn't let it show, but she was more concerned than she was letting on.

The tiny brunette was slightly worried when she got the phone call from Chloe saying that Aubrey caught her with Tom, and fled like her ass was on fire. Dread filled her when she realized how torn up the blonde must have been. Throughout her entire life, Beca's been called many things. What people never seemed to call her was insightful. The smaller woman saw things most other people didn't. What other people ignored. So she saw the way Aubrey smiled at the mere mention of Chloe. She saw how Aubrey's entire face would brighten when Chloe would walk up. She also noticed when the older woman's eyes would skim through the crowd in search of the warm redhead. Of course Beca was many things, but oblivious wasn't one of them. So when she found out about the whole situation, she knew exactly where she could find the blonde. If Aubrey wasn't locked in her room just staring into the darkness, she would be drinking herself under the table. Beca's first destination was the local bars. When she couldn't find her in any of them, she began to walk in hopes of clearing her head. The brunette just so happened to cross through the park.

" We're almost there." Beca muttered while rearranging her grip on Aubrey.

Aubrey came to an abrupt halt. The sudden stop of motion almost knocked Beca over. Instead, it just irritated her. She was about to unleash her frustration onto the drunk blonde, but she quickly snapped her mouth shut at the tears that were threatening to spill down Aubrey's cheeks. Beca was at a loss of what to do. In some ways, the two were alike. That was really saying something considering they were like snowflakes; No two were alike. Yet, comforting someone was foreign to the both of them. Beca settled for uncomfortably patting the blonde on the shoulder. It had the opposite of her desired effect. Aubrey jumped slightly, and ripped her arm violently. The movement caused her to lose her balance, and topple over. Beca raised her eyebrow in amusement. Just because they said a few sentences without ripping each other to shreds, didn't mean that Beca was willing to break her fall. So, she opted to let the blonde fall on her ass. Or in this case, her face. Maybe it would sober her up some. Aubrey groaned as she pushed herself onto her elbows. She looked up at Beca, who was trying to contain her laugh, and huffed.

" Why did you-you let me fall?" Aubrey hiccuped. Beca chuckled quietly.

" Why'd you rip away from me so fast?" Beca countered. Aubrey just lied herself back on the cool ground.

Fortunately, not a single person was around to witness the downfall of Aubrey Posen. Only Beca. _Dammit. Of all the people to embarrass myself in front of, it had to be my 'enemy'. Oh how life is an unfair bitch. _The smaller of the two rolled her eyes, and bent down to help the other up. Aubrey muttered some unintelligible words, but allowed herself to be helped nevertheless. Once they were balanced, Aubrey sighed. Was she ready to have herself be broken all over again? No. Maybe she could slip past Chloe, and sneak into her room. _No, that won't work. She's most likely waiting in the living room of our shared apartment just off campus. _While she was lost in her thoughts, she failed to notice that they were walking up to her door. Beca wordlessly asked for the keys, but Aubrey shrugged. She forgot her keys on the counter.

" Seriously?" Beca asked while an eye roll.

Aubrey shifted her gaze to the dirty floor that was underneath her feet. She wasn't in the mood to hear Beca's scolding. It didn't mean she didn't feel it. The youngest's words cut into her. If she thought she felt small before, she sure as hell felt stupid in that very moment. Beca opted to knock on the door. After a few moments, they heard sounds coming from behind the door. Aubrey felt a sense of deja vu. And dread. She definitely felt dread. Sorrow in fact. Her downward spiral was cut short when the door was ripped open quickly.

" Aubrey!" Chloe shouted in relief before pulling the blonde into a tight hug. " Where the hell have you been?" She questioned into her neck. Aubrey felt a shiver run down her spine. She attempted to brush it off, but Chloe felt it too.

" Are you okay? Are you cold?" Chloe questioned with worry. She mistook the shudder to be due to the cold weather, instead of sexual frustration. Aubrey tried to answer, but words died on her lips. She couldn't breathe a word.

" Aubrey? Answer me!" Chloe was becoming frantic. _Why isn't she answering me? Is that beer I smell? _Aubrey opened and closed her mouth a few times. If it weren't such a dire situation, Beca would find it amusing. In fact, she felt a rush of it, but didn't let it show. Instead, she decided to help the poor woman out a bit.

" C'mon Chloe. Why don't you give her some room. She's had a tough time with all that beer in her system." Beca stated while grabbing Aubrey out of Chloe's arms, and pulled her off to the side. Aubrey gave her a grateful smile. Or a grimace. Beca couldn't tell.

" Th-Thanks." Aubrey burped quietly. Beca nodded.

Chloe felt the immediate loss when the blonde was taken away from her. The redhead wrung her hands before her. She knew exactly what Aubrey saw, and she felt ashamed of herself. She felt low, and when Aubrey ran off without waiting for an explanation, Chloe hastily kicked Tom out of her apartment. In fact, Chloe felt like kicking him out as soon as he arrived. Regret filled her as soon as she sent the text. Why did she send the text? The sorrowful redhead didn't know. Lately she just felt hopeless.

" Aubrey?" Chloe called quietly. She waited until her friend looked at her. " Where have you been?" She whispered.

" I j-just had to get away." Aubrey couldn't tell why her voice wavered. Was it because of her drunkenness, or was it because her throat was closing at the attempt of holding back tears?

" Why?" Chloe's voice cracked.

Beca awkwardly shifted from foot to foot. She was torn between watching the scene unfold before her, and swiftly, but quietly sneaking out. The look in Aubrey's eye told her that she was either manning up to her feelings for Chloe, or she was too drunk to filter her words. Either way, Beca hoped it wouldn't blow up in her face. The blonde cleared her throat, and Beca's choice was made before she was out the door.

" You want to know why. Why did I leave? I left because you hurt me. You broke me, Chloe. I feel... I feel numb." Aubrey whispered for in fear that if she spoke any louder, it would break the thinly stretched silence. What she didn't know, was that it didn't matter of the volume, but the impact of the words.

" W-What? How?" Chloe sobbed. She hated the thought of causing her friend any sort of pain. Whether it be physical, or emotional.

" I came home to find _Tom _fucking you!" Aubrey shouted. Chloe sniffled.

" I'm sorry you had to see that." Chloe whispered brokenly.

As cliche as it sounded, time seemed to have stopped for the blonde. Chloe thought she was mad because she witnessed it. Yes, she was disgusted and mortified with the scene she saw, but that wasn't why she was mad. Pissed. _Outraged. _Aubrey was angry because it happened period. It wasn't cheating, but the gut wrenching feeling in the pit of her stomach said otherwise. So when Chloe apologized for some stupid bullshit, the other woman snapped.

" Are you stupid?" Aubrey asked seriously.

" Excuse me?" Chloe asked offended with her hands on her hips.

" I asked, Are. You. Stupid? If not, are you oblivious? I seriously think you are! Maybe both! How? How huh? How can you not see the way I look at you? How can you not realize how much my demeanor changes when you are around? I literally go from a cold bitch, to putty in your goddamn hands! That has never happened to me before. You turn me into some soft lovesick lunatic who can't help but flounder at your feet! I try, and I try, and I try some more. I want your attention. I crave it! Yet here you go with _Tom! _You want to know why I ran away? Do you really want to? It is because I was physically repulsed by the sight of him on top of the love of my life! Don't you see? I have always loved you dammit! I thought maybe, just maybe, I could win you over, but I guess you don't even think of me like I do you. You'd rather have Tom screw your brains out. I-I feel sick. No, I feel numb. Nothing." All the fight left her body.

The blonde slipped to the floor. After her confession, she was physically and mentally exhausted. She was too tired to even move. The blonde just closed her eyes, and prepared herself for the expectant rejection. No matter how hard she prepared, the words would still cut through her heart. She didn't know how to survive without the redhead. Apparently, Chloe would be just fine without her.

" Aubrey." Chloe said with a hint of a smile.

The blonde just shook her head. She wasn't ready to hear it. She didn't think she ever could.

" Aubrey." Chloe tried more forcefully.

Tears pooled behind Aubrey's closed eyes. _Please just give me a little more time. Don't reject me just yet. _

" Look at me, Aubrey!" The other woman shouted, effectively startling the blonde so much, her eyes flew wide open.

" W-What? Are you angry? I-I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean for it to come out that way." Aubrey choked out.

Her lungs burned from the lack of air. She was holding her breath in fear. _I knew it. I knew I never should have said anything. _Aubrey scolded herself. She was willing to be the friend Chloe played her out to be. She was desperate to remain the roommate she was portrayed as in the eyes of the redhead. Now that she spilled everything, the other woman was undoubtedly sickened by her. In fact, Aubrey was sickened with herself too. how could she have gotten that drunk? She got so drunk, she revealed her sober heart. Her sober thoughts. Her sober problems.

" Aubrey, I'm not mad. I could never be mad at you. Unless you run off again that is." Chloe joked.

" What do you mean? How could you not?" The blonde asked confused. The redhead shook her head.

" You don't get it either, do you?" The younger of the two asked.

" What do you mean?"Aubrey repeated.

Chloe sighed, and walked over to the blonde curled up on the floor. She felt a ping of sadness at the look of utter fear that crossed the blonde's face. Chloe squatted in front of her, and gently placed a comforting hand on her knee. Aubrey closed her eyes in fear. Chloe was going to let her down easy. That was just something she does. That's how much of a kind heart she had. No matter how awkward the situation could be, she'd still comfort you until you were cheered up, and then let you down the gentlest way possible.

" Open your eyes." Chloe ordered.

" No." Aubrey's voice cracked.

She heard a sigh, but then felt a pair of lips connect with hers. Aubrey's eyes flew open, and she stiffened in shock. Chloe's lips were gentle, yet firm. They tasted like cherries. Usually, the taste disgusted Aubrey to no end. In that moment, cherries were her favorite flavor in the world. It had a hint of Chloe to it too. After a moment of surprise, Aubrey kissed her back with a rushed fever. She didn't know if it was because she felt if she let her go, Chloe would slip through her fingers, or to show exactly who Chloe was supposed to love. Her hands firmly caressed Chloe's hips as the redhead's fingers ran through her hair. Chloe's hand shifted from her hair, to Aubrey's face, and gently scratched down the blonde's collarbone. The kiss grew heated, but the need of air grew to be too much. When they broke the kiss, Aubrey was as red as Chloe's hair.

" W-What was that?" Aubrey asked breathlessly.

" You know, for someone so smart, you can be real dense at times." The redhead quipped.

" What does it mean?" The older woman asked quietly, unsure. Chloe grabbed her face, and pulled her in for another kiss. It was as heated as before, but it was just as passionate. When she broke the kiss, she was ended up straddling the blonde's waist, and was looking her dead in the eye.

" It means that I love you. So much." Chloe whispered against her lips.

Aubrey's smile was so large, her cheeks hurt slightly. It didn't matter. She had the girl. She won her over. The two had a lot to talk about, and a lot to deal with, but in that moment, the world just slipped away. Nothing else mattered to them. Just the woman in their arms. Other people's opinions were not needed, and weren't taken into account.

" Does this mean you'll go out with me Friday night?" Aubrey asked as their foreheads were resting against one another. Chloe's smile mirrored the blonde's.

" Only if you'll let me take you out Saturday." Chloe countered.

" Deal." They sealed the deal with a long passionate kiss.

**A/N: This is my first Pitch Perfect fanfic. Recently, I've grown into a massive Chaubrey shipper, but there aren't nearly as many Chaubrey fanfictions as there are BeChloe ones. So I figured, why not write one of my own. So lo and behold, out came this. There'll be more to come eventually, but I'm trying to expand my fields. Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment to let me know what you think.**


End file.
